The Battle Of Two Kings
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: In this story, I'm taking Jason Brody from Far Cry 3 and putting him into the universe of Far Cry 4. As Jason Brody plans on taking on the King of Kyrat Pagan Min. As the battle of two kings commences, which side will you be on? Rated M for being Far Cry. And this will contain some OCs and other variations to make this interesting!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1:New beginnings!

Okay, this is going to be a mix between Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. After the events of Far Cry 3 happen, and instead of having whoever the new guy is, he'll be replace with Jason Brody. Jason decides to go to Kyrat as a way to hone the monster he became. He still was known as "Snow White" but to others, they knew him as the surviving King of Rook Island after Citra was killed. This story will be rated M for Blood and Gore, Violence, Language, Nudity, and Sexual content. There will be some OC characters in here, so if not a fan of OC stories, then don't read. Also, I will make this a mix of live action with anime just to make things a little more interesting. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Far Cry Games for they all belong to UBISOFT and their known creators and afilliates. And before I forget, there will be some A/U events to make this more enjoyable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been six months after I left Rook Island, I decided to find a job somewhere else. Liza dumped for a normal person, and I didn't seem to care. I had saved enough money to get me a passport to wherever I needed to go.

"Okay Mr. Brody, here's your passport. Just don't lose it." The woman said as she handed me my documents to go out into the world.

"I'm not looking to come back here any time soon." I said as I took the passport from her.

As soon as I got to the airport, I was looking at the flights figuring out which place I wanted to go, Paris, Nah. Egypt, Nope. Tibet, shows some promise. So I took out some additional money and bought me a first class ticket to Tibet. As soon as the plane was ready to board, I was first in line to board the plane. Now, I needed to figure out a plan of what to do when I get to Tibet. After the first boarding call, I got on board the plane and got into my seat near a window. Minutes after all the safety drills and the captain's speech, we took off and I fell asleep. But as soon as I woke up, I found myself at the end of an AK47. The plane was being Hijacked, by a group of domestic terrorists.

"What is your name?" The armed terrorist said, he had murderous intent in his eyes as he kept the barrel of the gun pointed at me.

"I hate to inform you, your safety is on. How can you kill somebody if the safety's on?" I asked, but I managed to get the gun out of the terrorist's hands and I killed him with a direct headshot and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I needed some better weapons, and hopefully some of these terrorists should have some better guns. I found a knife on the dead terrorist's body. I needed to be careful, there were civilians aboard. And I didn't want to waste them. As I headed to the coach of the plane, the terrorists took out a couple of stewardesses. They were trying to make a decent living, but only to be cut of their lives. I had the knife in hand as one of the terrorists was making demands. I then slipped up behind him and stabbed him in the side of the neck.

"Can anyone hear me?" The voice on the walkie talkie said, I picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"To whoever's hijacking this airplane, my enemies know me as 'Snow White' and I want to live a normal life but you fucking terrorists had gone and reawakened a monster that was sleeping. Now I'll be coming for your blood and I'll be going to Tibet one way or another." I said into the Walkie Talkie as I crushed it with my foot.

I needed to get to the cockpit and make sure that both the pilot and copilot were safe and sound. If there were any needed reason to have backup, there were two volunteers armed with AKs and we used a stewarding cart as a sustitute for a battering ram. As soon as the cart broke through the cockpit door, I bum rushed the last terrorist and sliced his throat open with the knife. I knew for a fact, that I was a killer again. And I just wanted a little peace and quiet before all hell breaks loose.

"Thanks, I thought for a second we'd be goners. Where to if you don't mind me asking." The pilot asked, and the copilot was a-okay as well.

"Can you still get us to Tibet?" I asked, and we headed for Tibet.

As soon as we got there, there were police and firefighters along with paramedics making sure that the dead were out of the plane and that the rest of the passengers were safe. As soon as I got off the plane, I found more guns. So I managed to confiscate some of the guns before the police had a chance to see what I was doing. After snagging the guns, I decided to look for someone who might be hiring, I was going to need a job by the way. Then there was a Tibetan man looking for someone who might be interested in doing a job.

"Hey you, Amercian. You looking for a job?" The Tibetan man asked, this could make or break an opportunity here in Tibet.

"My name is Jason, and yeah. I'm looking for a job, so what's the job?" I asked, he then signaled me to follow him, and I followed him onto a bus.

I climbed onto the bus and I sat in a seat, we headed striaght into the Himalayas, and I was used to sunshine instead of snow. I looked out the window and saw the sky being so beautiful with clouds streaking acrossed it like someone painted on the sky.

"Passport?" The man in a gray suit said, I handed him my passport and he slipped some local currency into my passport as he handed it back to me. "Breathe, I'll do the talking." He also added, then the other man next to me asked for the man behind me for his passport.

And he handed it to me and I passed it to him but the monkey tried to grab it out of my hands but the man slapped the monkey upside the head and he took the passport. Just then there was a heavily armed checkpoint. A helicopter was flying closer to us, I didn't know who it was. They were checking under the bus and the two men jumped out the back of the bus armed with AK47s and the armed patrolmen shot them down. The driver shot tow of the men one dead and the other in the shoulder before the third shot him. They spoke in their native tongue and as soon as they saw me, I knew I was in a world of pain. They started firing on the bus and I crawled out the back but there were two men waiting for us armed and ready for us.

"Get down on the ground!" The soldier demanded as I laid on my stomach.

Then a helicopter came touching down, and there was a silver haired man with a salmon pink suit and wearing a gray general's jacket with a pair of brown gloves came out and he had a very disappointed look on his face. I came to realize that this man's name was Pagan Min, the so called King of Kyrat.

"I was very distinct with my words, stop the bus. Yes, stop the bus. Not shoot the bus. Where in those contexts did you mess up? Stop, shoot, stop, shoot, do those words...sound the same?" Pagan Min said, the commander was still hurting after that shot.

"I-It got out of control." The commander said.

"Come again?" Pagan Min said, pulling out a small blade from his coat.

"It got out of control." The commander repeated, and Pagan Min stabbed the commander.

"I hate it when thigs get out of control and I gave you a simple fucking assignmet and you just fuck it up!" Pagan Min said as he stabbed the commander eight times. He then turned his attention to me "And I got blood all over my fucking shoes! But there's always a silver lining. Get up boy. I could recognize those eyes anywhere. We're holding a party in your honor. And I never really got his, who's he supposed to be? Your +1?" Pagan Min hugged me I then got up and I was afraid of what might happen next.

"What's going on here?" I asked, and the man in gray was being tied up and had a burlap sack placed over his head.

"You might wanna forgive me it wasn't supposed to this, well if you give food to monkeys then they'll just throw shit at each other. Could you hold this for me? I want to get a picture." He handed me the knife he used on the commander, and he pulled out a phone and had it on selfie camera setting.

And with two white boxes showing our faces, Pagan Min was on the left and I being the American with white skin brown hair and green eyes along with a five 'o clock shadow for facial hair. Pagan Min snapped a photo of the two of us together.

"Now we'll be on our grand adventure! And we'll be fucking things up, and I have cleared my schedule for you!" Pagan Min said as he boarded the helicopter.

And the song "Should I Stay Or Should I go" Plays in the background and I had a burlap sack placed over my head. And thus, the adventure of a lifetime begins.

(A/N: Well guys, I just need to wait a couple more days before I get my hands on Far Cry 4. And then I'll be tearing through the Himalayas with Jason and his new found friends in upcoming chapters! This is my new project and I do wish that people out there would be real nice to it and didn't really give me any negative comments. So I'll say it like this, Please no flaming or bombing, and no anonymous/guest reviews. Thank you!)


	2. Golden Path

Chapter 2: Golden Path

(Opening A/N: I didn't know the name of the man at the beginning of the game, until I got Far Cry 4. The man in the gray suit's name is Darpan. And I'm going to make Jason go back to the violent killer he used to be on Rook Island. With the intent to dethrone Pagan Min. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.)

I found myself still with a burlap sack over my head, being escorted to a table decorated with monkey heads holding candles.

"Can he breathe under there? Well take the bag off of his head." Pagan Min ordered one of the me to remove the burlap sack from my head as the sack was removed from my head, there was Darpan on my right, an American dude on my left, and Pagan Min was sitting across from me.

"What's this all about, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Forgive my rudeness, this is De Pleur, and this is your +1 who's name I forgot, and I am Pagan Min. The king of his lovely little piece of land known as Kyrat. And you are the Amercian known as Snow White AKA Jason Brody." Pagan Min he then turned his attention to De Pleur who had a small wallet full of currency.

Pagan Min then pulled out a Rupee to show his face on the currency. The only thing I could think is Narcisisist much? Even the currency has his face on it.

"What do you want to know about me?" I asked, Pagan then placed the wallet down and shot me a striaght look.

"Simple my boy, I knew you used to be the King of Rook Island, the people called you 'Snow White' Taking down men like Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker. I know all about you Jason Brody, in fact you came here looking for peace my boy? I'm afraid you wont find any here." Pagan Min said as he got up out of his chair with a fork in hand and walked over to Darpan.

"You know, you're right. I won't find peace here, but I don't fucking care! I'm bringing back the Snow White I used to be and throw you out of power." I retorted to Pagan Min as he stabbed Darpan in the shoulder with the fork.

"Isn't it rude to be texting while at the dinner table?" Pagan Min asked as he took the cell phone from the helpless man. "What's this, 'I have Jason Brody, been captured by Pagan Min, send help.' You don't simply text for help, you call for it." Pagan Min said as he took Darpan over to the window and he forced Darpan to call for help gripping the fork in his shoulder. "Go ahead, call for help." The evil king said.

"Help." Darpan said weakly but Pagan wasn't going to let up.

"No, like your life is depending on it, call for help." Pagan Min said and Darpan did what he was told to do.

"Help!" Darpan yelled, still weak but it didn't make the cut.

"No, no, no. From the Diaphragm, Help!"

"Help!" Darpan yelled as loud as he could, then Pagan Min shushed him.

"You hear that? No one's coming for you, De Pleur, would you kindly have this man tortured? And as for you Jason, why don't you stay put? Enjoy the Crab Rangoons, I'll be right back." Pagan Min said as he walked off, I needed to get out of here while I still had a chance, and Crab Rangoons give me a bad case of indegestion.

I got up out of my seat and made a direct shot for the downstairs entry where I entered into a long hall, then came the observation room which overlooked the interrogation cell.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, where is the golden path?" De Pleur asked, as he put the jumper cables to poor Darpan.

He didn't deserve to be tortured in any form possible. As I headed outside, that's when I met up with the Golden Path.

"Are You Jason Brody?" Sabal asked me, I nodded as a confirmation of that I am he.

"Yeah, I'm Jason Brody. Who are you?" I asked, he then said to me that his name is Sabal.

"Thank Kyra you're safe, I've heard many things about you. But right now, we need to get you away from here. I need to run to the bottom of the hill as fast as you can and get into a jeep." Sabal informed me, and there were loud explosions and gunfire outside, and I was completely unarmed. Damn!

"Okay, Let's do this." I said as I was ready to get going, the golden path members opened the door and headed outside and I took up the caboose.

I had to run to the base of the hill as fast as I could. As soon as I got to the bottom of the hill there was a guy honking his horn at me and I got in the passenger's side of the car. We got the hell out of dodge completely but there were more of Pagan Min's soldiers coming after us.

"There's a gun in the glove box, get it out and use it." The driver said, hell yes!

This was what I was waiting for, I pulled out the Skorpion sub machine gun from the glove box and opened fire on the incoming soldiers charging after us, the first group came in a pick up truck. I wasted two of the men but couldn't get the driver. Then more soldiers came riding quad bikes, and the riders on the back tried to shoot at us. I opened fire with the sub machine gun and killed the riders off. Just then a tanker truck came out of nowhere and slammed right into us making us fly off the road and over a cliff. Then everything has turned to black.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Okay, I just beat Far Cry 4 and now my uncle has hijacked it so he can play it. And I read that SmilingJester wanted to try this project as well and stated that Jason was a killer who loved what he did. So, I'm reawakening the killer within Jason, fuck peace, fuck a normal life, and fuck being normal! Jason's going to be the Snow White he always is! That being said, here's a little challenge for all my fellow writers out there and this is an open challenge to all...If you want to try doing a better version of this story, or maybe troll me a bit? By all means, just add in your summary, "This is a spin off to BloodyDemon666's The Battle Of Two Kings" In fact if you do plan on diong such a project, I only ask that you PM me the title of the project you plan on doing and I'll check it out. There are other variations you could try, redemption for the death of Citra, finding work as a mercenary, Etc. Any way that includes Jason reawakening his killer instincts from Rook Islands is good enough for me. Remember, keep all reviews positive and no anonymous/guest reviews! Thanks, and from Fanfiction central, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Snow White Reawakens

Chapter 3: Snow White Reawakens

(Opening A/N: I was brought to light with a sad truth, Blak Nyte said that as soon as FC4 came out there would be Far Cry 4 fanfics but to no avail. I'm hoping to be the voice for the Far Cry 4 fanfic movement. Also before I forget, if there's anyone who's interested in having a personal cameo...lemme know via review or PM, and I only three questions, what is the name of your character? Along with a brief description of of what he or she looks like, Which side is your character going to be on? Golden Path or Pagan Min's Army, and how do you want your character? Depending if you want him/her to be live action or if you're an anime fan like moi, be an anime character. without further ado here's the next chapter.)

As soon as I came around, I found the driver dead along with a machete and a smashed radio which was still working by the way.

"If anyone is there, Please answer." Sabal said on the other end, luckily answered him back.

"This is Jason, I'm still alive. But the driver is dead, what do I do now?" I asked, Sabal then informed to keep moving and head towards the top of the cliff, he'll be waiting for me there.

But it turns out I'm not the only one that's in the valley, more of Pagan Min's soldiers were hunting me. But little did they know that they were going to be the hunted. Snow White is back and he's looking for fresh kills and these guys are going to be the appitizers, Pagan Min's generals are the entree and Pagan Min himself is going to be dessert.

"Spread out! Jason Brody should be down here!" One of the soldiers said as he was coming down the stream, armed with my machete, I stalked him like a predator, and moved in for the kill by stabbing him in the chest with the machete and brought him close enough so he can hear what I have to say.

"Ssssshhhh! It's okay, you guy's are going to die for your king. And I'll be sure that when Pagan Min dies, you can protect him in the afterlife." I said as I released the dead man from my grasp. I then picked up his AK47 and checked the ammo in the clip. Full and ready to kick some ass!

"We know you're here! Come on out, so we can kill you!" Another soldier called out, I found a dead goat and skinned it for some meat to be used as bait.

When I was in sight of three unsuspecting soldiers, I tossed the bait and it lured a bear to the bait and the soldiers stupidly open fired on the beast. As soon as the bear started attacking the soldiers, I made myself scarce fom the action.

"Is this thing on, oh yes! Hello Jason my boy, I hope the soldiers are to your liking yes?" Pagan Min said on the radio, I was very content with being Snow White again.

"Why yes, the 'appitizers' are to die for. Can't wait to get to the 'entree.'" I answered in code.

"I see the Crab Rangoons were not of your taste?" Pagan Min asked, but I had to come clean.

"I wouldn't eat those if my life depended on it, Crab Rangoons give me a wicked bad case of indegestion." I said, but it was out in the open.

"Well I have some good news, I had the chef that made them personally executed. Or, was it his family? Either way, that's the last fucking time I kidnap a celeberty chef. Alice?" Pagan Min called for his personal assistant. Then there was a female voice on the radio.

"Yes, King Pagan?" Alice said, she sounded like an English girl, but why should she be working with Pagan Min.

"Would you be so kind and make some wanted posters for one Jason Brody? The reward for his death or capture will be K5,000,000,000. And be sure to have the best sketch artist we have draw his mugshot. Here's a picture of me and him." Pagan Min said on the other end, I was seriously having my hunches.

"Right away King Pagan." Alice said over the radio, and I was seriously thinking that she was his girlfriend.

"Is she, your little queen or something like that?" I said as I made kissing sounds, that only made Pagan Min a bit more angry.

"No, Alice Bowman is my left hand girl as Yuma Lin is my right. I rescued her from a life of being a sold sex slave back on Rook Island, she was about to be sold by that nasty Pirate Vaas Montenegro along with his South African warlord boss Hoyt Volker." Pagan Min retorted, that just opened up more demons.

Just out of nowhere, a soldier tired to bum rush me, but I stabbed him with the machete in the throat and he choked on his own blood.

"You want me so bad? You're gonna have to double your price. I don't come cheap you know." I said to both the dying soldier and to Pagan Min.

Just then a woman who I remembered from my trip in Bangkok, waved at me it was Tayumi Hiyamoto, she was with Doug when we were about to go on our sky diving trip and she was heading for Tibet. I had no idea that she was she was a part of the Golden Path.

"Oi! Jason, is that you down there?" Tayumi asked, I was really happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey Tayumi! It is me! I'm glad to see you again!" I shouted to her and she tossed out a rope.

"Climb up! We'll talk more when you get up here!" She said, I then grabbed the rope and started scaling up the cliffside.

As soon as I made it to the top, I was embraced with a hug by the siver haired and green eyed woman. She was just happy to see me as I was to see her. And she was a double D size woman. We both headed for a bell tower where the rest of the Golden Path was waiting for us and I got geared up for an assault planned by Pagan Min. I even found a pair of 1911 colt .45s, as Dennis said back on Rook Island, 'There's a first time for everything.' and now I'm going to be Akimbo style. Some of Pagan Min's soldiers were riding snowmobiles and we were all picking them off. As soon as we were shooting and killing off Pagan Min's soldiers, there was a rumbling with the snow. I knew for a fact that there was an avalanche coming. But then, more soldiers were coming. And we kept killing them, but the avalanche was coming closer.

"Look out! Avalanche!" I shouted as the avalanche came down fast and furious.

And we all were covered in a blanket of snow, but I was still breathing and Tayumi dug me out of the snow. I was lucky that we managed to get out of that little sticky situation. Luckily we were reunited with our good friend Sabal. He got us to Banapur which is one of the safe places where the Golden Path is in control. We were greeted by two other girls, Amita and Kyrashi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amita asked, she knew that I was an outsider, and that this country was in the midst of of a civil war.

"This is Jason Brody, he's the one known as Snow White." Sabal said as he tried to reassure me that I can handle myself in combat.

"I assure you that I can handle myself, I'm here to help the Golden Path." I said, but it was adding gasoline to a fire.

"We don't have time for tourists, and you won't even last." Amita said as she leaves in a huff.

Sabal looked at me and confirmed that I was welcome to the Golden Path.

"You might want to forgive Amita, she's a little hard around the edges but she's a tough fighter. Come find me when you're ready for your first job." Sabal said as he headed off, Now Kyrat was my new home.

(A/N: Alright guys, I kinda felt a little productive writing this update! Alice Bowman is a character that was created by my good friend Badi-Otaku and she has decided to join Pagan Min's army. And if anyone else wishes to be added either good or evil lemme know. Plus I'm also open to any suggestions or ways to spice up this fanfiction. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, I'm all ears and feel free to leave them in your reviews or PM me. Until the next update, this is your friendly neighborhood BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Bell Tower And Bounty Hunters

Chapter 4: Bell Tower And Bounty Hunters

(Opening A/N: Keep those views, faves, follows, and reviews coming guys and since this is a fanfiction, I'm creating a new group for Jason to play with. Bounty Hunters, they're a group of locals banning together under the name of Pagan Min selected by his left hand girl Alice. [who will appear in a future chapter] So all in all thank you for your continued support and here's the next chapter.)

I entered a room where Sabal was and inside it was a man who was injured from trying to climb a bell tower. He was screaming in so much agony for he broke and arm and a leg and he was bleeding bad.

"What happened to him?" I asked Sabal and the man kept screaming in pain.

"He tried climbing a bell tower, Pagan Min uses them to spread his propaganda all over Kyrat. Jason, could you climb the bell towers and free Kyrat from his lies and deception." Sabal said and as I was about to head out, he also informed me that his left hand girl Alice that she has sent a group of bounty hunters after me.

"Hello, is this thing on?" A female voice said and it turns out it was Pagan Min's left hand girl Alice.

"What do you want?" I asked, and she just let out a brief chuckle. I knew for a fact, that Pagan Min wanted me for some weird twisted little scheme of his.

"Actually, King Pagan is offering you a chance to have freedom. And the terrorists, they don't care about what happens to you. King Pagan gave me freedom when he bought me from Vaas and Hoyt." Alice informed me, but I killed both Vaas and Hoyt.

As I walked the path to the bell tower, I stopped for a group of men wearing straw hats came surrounding me and I unsheathed my machete. I was hoping for a little entertainment. With a machete in hand, I slashed it into the head of one of the bounty hunters as his corpse drops to the ground. I then pulled out my blade from the corpse's head and sheathed it. But I wasn't done just yet, I pulled out my 1911 Colt .45s and gave them the names "Black Widow" in my right hand and "Death Scythe" in my left. With both pistols in my hands, I started shooting and killed the rest of the bounty hunters that were surrounding me. As their fresh corpses laid on the ground, I pulled out my machete and sliced the head off of one corpse and placed it on a stick with a sign reading, "Bounty Hunters, be warned."

"Is that the best you got Alice? I mean, you use lackeys to hunt me down?" I asked the woman over the radio.

"Oh, don't worry Jason. I'm in stock with his majesty's full brigade of hunters willing to take you in." Alice said, and I kept going until I came across another cliff wall.

I found a grappling hook which would be useful for any future missions where I have to climb up a wall or use it to clear large gaps. Anyway, I tossed the grappling hook and it made contact with the edge and I climbed up it. I could here Pagan Min's propaganda playing loud and clear.

"Bell Towers are official property of Pagan Min, those who climb these tower will be executed on sight." The woman's voice said on the intercom, now it's time to earn my salt.

I used to climb radio towers back on Rook Island to reveal more places and get more weapons. Practically, I'm doing the same thing here...shouldn't be any different. There were two guards in the bell tower base, and I pulled out my AK47, and with a rip of bullets...I killed the guards and ascended the tower. As soon as I got to the top, I smashed the recording and turned it on so the Golden Path can send their message to the people. This was going to be a long hard road, but with the Golden Path, guns, and all the killing skills I will need for this anarchy to work, it's time to go to work.

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I also noticed that I'm getting more Faves and Follows, keep them coming guys and also, please feel free to pitch any ideas or suggestions my way. I mean if anyone wants to have a cameo in this story like Badi-Otaku did, PM me your character and remember, first come, first served. Anyway, I'm heading off to bed! Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666, signing off!)


	5. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies

(Opening A/N: I can't wait to have Jason get his hand on De Pleur! :) I have something "Special" planned for him. *Mwahahahaha* Anyway here's the next chapter)

After liberating the first bell tower, I recieved a message via the radio from Sabal.

"Jason my brother, you have done well. There's someone who wishes to meet the famous Snow White of the Golden Path. His name is Longinus, and he's a weapons smuggler from Africa. Also brother, be careful of Pagan Min's left hand girl, Alice. She's one mean girl and she worse than Pagan Min, she also had the same issues as you did, she was rescued by Pagan Min from Hoyt Volker and she became his third in command." Sabal said, I then noticed that there was a vehicle approaching in the distance.

I pulled out my camera and saw a woman coming out of the car, caucasian, shoulder length and curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and she wore a general's outfit. One of the captains from Pagan Min's army, walked over to her and saluted her, she just stood there in a military pose with her hands behind her back.

"General Alice, we weren't expecting you to be here." The captian said, but Alice was displeased about losing some of her men.

"What news do you have of Jason Brody?" Alice asked with a displeased tone of voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we've sent our best but they got killed in his place." The captain informed the woman.

Alice then pulled out a dagger and stabbed it into the captain. The captain fell to the ground and like Pagan Min, she too hated insubordination. The captain fell to the ground and she kept stabbing him over and over again.

[I gave you all one simple fucking mission and now you just fucked it up!] Alice snapped in French as stabbed the captian, just then Pagan Min's voice was heard over the radio.

"Alice? Are you there?" Pagan Min asked, and alice walked over to the vehicle with blood all over her face.

"This is Alice here my king, what do you need?" Alice said as she fixed her hair.

Now I know why Sabal said to be careful, she's a total loose canon when someone goes against her.

"I just needed to check up on you my dear, how is the hunt for Snow White going?" Pagan Min asked, Alice looked back at the other soldiers with a look of scorn.

"I just needed to send a message to the soldiers about what happens when you fail at a job." Alice replied, "Also my king, I'm afraid I have gotten blood all over my uniform along with my shoes." She also added. When you kill somebody, there's going to be blood and gore.

"Okay Alice, just come back to the palace and we'll get you cleaned up." Pagan Min ordered his third to come back to him.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Alice replied, she then turned back to the rest of the soldiers and pointed the bloody knife at them, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you, if Jason Brody doesn't kill you...I will!" Alice snapped with a fear of Demons in her voice.

She got back into the vehicle, and she drove back to Pagan Min's palace. The other soldiers were terrified of Alice for she is really violent and now I know why she's Pagan Min's third in command. I then pulled out both Black Widow and Death Scythe, and decided to be the killer that I will and forever be. I then moved on to find some more people to kill, sometimes you need a demon to defeat a demon. Alice, I know deep down that you and I are cut from the same cloth, but we both fight on different sides. As I kept moving, a small group of soldiers had me surrounded but my lust of violence...has awakened.

"Don't move, Jason Brody." The lead soldier said, and I was hungering for blood and gore.

With a beat of my of my demonic heart, and the swiftness of my feet, I lunged at one soldier and tore his left cheek off of his face. I then spat out his cheek onto the ground and the soldier screamed in antagonizing pain.I fired two shots from both Death Scythe and Black Widow killing two more soldiers putting a bullet in each of their heads. But I wasn't done there, I pulled out my machete and decapitated the third soldier as his headless body dropped and blood gushed out like a fountain. I then picked up an AK47, and shot up the last two as their bullet riddled corspes also dropped to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked, the last man was holding his mouth, but he should be afraid of me.

Because Pagan Min is going to be wishing he'd be an exorcist becuase he's dealing with another demon.

"Pagan Min will see you dead for this outrage." The last soldier said, but it was time to make a martyr out of this last soldier.

I took my machete and disemboweled the last soldier and pulled his entrails out of him. The soldier died after I pulled out his intestines, now I needed to see Longinus. As soon as I walked into a building where an African man reading a bible was reading it with a gun in his hand. I have reached the promise land for all psychotic killers.

"You have a lot of guns here, I'm really liking this." I said as I looked around.

"You are Jason Brody, Snow White of Rook Island? I've been expecting you." Longinus said as walked up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm still killing people, and now I'm gunning for Pagan Min's seat. That's why I'm joining the Golden Path." I replied, he then handed me a Skorpion sub machine gun.

"You will need this on your journey my friend, and may God's light shine upon your enemies." Longinus said, sometimes you might need religion to be on your side, but I have guns and they are the one thing I need.

"I got a special passage saved for Pagan Min, Ezekiel 25:17." I added, Longinus knew the passage well.

"Then share it with him before he dies." Longinus said as I headed out and decided to do more damage to my enemies...

(A/N: The reason why I went a little ultra violent with Jason, was due to me watching some serious violent anime, Hellsing, Black Lagoon, Higurashi: When They Cry, Future Diary, Tokyo Ghoul...If there's any blood/gore and violence, I'll check it out. Anyway if anyone wants to skype with me, I have it set up and I'm very open for ideas and suggestions if anyone wants to see something to spice the story up. PM me or leave them in your review. And thanks to all who fave, follow, review, and read this fic, all I can say is thank you! Don't forget to review!)


	6. Origins Of Alice

Chapter 6: Origins Of Alice

(Opening A/N: Okay guys for this chapter, I'm going to do a filler on the background of Badi-Otak's character I have added into my story, Alice Bowman. This should give you a glimpse of the person who she really is. As the late great Heath Ledger's Joker would say, "And-Here-We-Go!")

The thoughts of Alice stabbing that soldier haunted me, what if I'm not strong enough to take on Alice, just then I met up with Tayumi, she saw some concern written in my face.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Tayumi asked as she placed her hand onto my face.

"It's about Alice, I saw how rough she can be. I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat her." I said, but she and I walked over to a safehouse and we entered it together.

She and I then sat down and she told me about the troubled past that Alice had, it all started when she was just nine years old. Her mom was a drug addict and her father was an abusive drunk, she'd hide in her room to get away from the abusive drunk dad. But he'd always take her out of her room, dragged her by the hair down the hall, and forced her to take her clothes off so he can beat her with a belt. Three months after all of the abuse, Alice found a .38 revolver that belonged to her father and hid it in her closet. And one night, she placed a pillow over her father's face, and she pulls the trigger.

"Alice, why are you doing this?" Alice's mother asked, she didn't even bother listening to her.

She cocked the hammer on the revolver and pulled the trigger killing her as well. When a neighbor called that a gunshot was heard, the police arrested Alice for the murder of her parents and she was charged with the crime. Alice was sentenced to Juvenile Hall until she was 18 and then she'd be transferred to an all female correctional facility. There she met her new friend, a girl who was innocent that she'd be locked up in here. But the trutuh was she also robbed and killed people as well.

"What are you in for?" The girl asked and Alice just looked at her, she knew deep down that she commited a horrible crime.

"I killed my parents for abusing and neglecting me." Alice answered, and the girl embraced her with a hug.

"My name is Amy, what's your's?" The girl asked as she looked at the dark skinned girl.

"My name is Alice." Alice said, and they spent most of their time together. They made sure that if anyone was to mess with them, they'd be sure to think twice about who they're dealing with. And most of the juvi girls when they were dealt with by Alice or Amy, they'd either be sent to the infirmary, or in a body bag. They were both untouchable, but when Alice turned 14, she and Amy made a daring dash out of the juvi detention center.

When the siren rang and the security came dashing out looking for the girls, they made a mad dash deep into the woods. One of the sniper guards came out with a rifle in hand and he had Amy in his sights, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through her chest.

"Amy!" Alice screamed as she coddled her friend, she was dying and there was nothing Alice could do nothing but cry for her.

"Alice, go on without me. I'm already gone." Amy said as she slowly went into the death's grasp.

Alice then placed her friend's head on the ground, and made a run for it before the guards caught up with her. They find the corpse of Amy but no Alice. She headed deeper into the forest, with god only knows what lurking within the deep darks woods.

"Come and find me assholes." Alice said as she pulled out a makeshift shiv out of her jumpsuit.

She was laying in wait for an unsuspecting guard, when one came in her general direction...she stabbed the shiv into the guards throat making him drop his gun and killing him as he choked on his own blood. She then picks the gun up, it was a standard issue 9mm Sig Sauser. She then kept running making sure that the cops and guards weren't going to catch her.

"Okay, now that I'm out of the frying pan, now what do I do?" she asked herself. She got onto a ship as a stowaway, unbeknownst to Alice...that ship was the SS Astrid.* When the pirates came aboard the ship, they found Alice and brought her to Vaas.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Vaas said as he inspected the girl.

She was young but she could fetch a pretty price though. So Vaas kept her and the other hostages, by the time Alice reached 18...she was set up with a buyer from Kyrat. Vaas drove a jeep with Alice in the passenger's seat to the location of the buyer.

"You got a buyer for me Vaas?" Alice asked, hating what had happened to her all those years.

She was forced to act like a slave and work for Vaas, but when Vaas wasn't looking...she'd kill his pirates by stabbing them or shooting them without any reprimand from the pirate leader.

"You're a slave with sand, Hoyt and I don't really need you. In fact, one of our buyers is from some country in the Himilayas called Kyrat. He said that we had a special girl for him that he could break in. Maybe today might be your lucky day, Alice." Vaas said, and the jeep came to a complete stop. There was a white mowhawk haired Chinese man, wearing a salmon pink suit with Asian style embroidery on it waiting for the vehicle to come to a stop, then he stepped forward greeting the pirate leader and his new catch.

"So you must be Alice, I've heard many things about you my dear." Pagan Min said, as he extended his hand to help Alice out of the vehicle.

"What kind of things did you hear? I'm not going to be your fucking sex slave." Alice cursed to the Kyrati King, but Pagan Min laughed at what he heard.

"I don't need you to be a sex slave, I wish to use your violent services as a third in command of my personal private army." Pagan Min replied as he snapped his fingers and signalled one of his soldiers to hand Vaas the money he owed the pirate leader.

As soon as the transaction was made, another soldier came out with a golden path rebel with a burlap sack put over his head. The soldier removed the sack from the rebel's head revealing to Alice her golden opportunity to be something better. Pagan Min then gave Alice a combat knife and a revolver which are now her personal weapons. She walks up to the rebel and stabs him in a non lethal but very painful spot of the body, the nether reigons. She then puts a bullet in his head to end his misery.

"Is that qualified enough for you?" Alice asked, Pagan Min had cracked a sadistic smile on his face.

"My dear, you have proven yourself worthy of calling yourself, a royal guardswoman. And therefore, you have earned a spot amongst the generals of Kyrat. Plus you and I are gonna tear shit up!" Pagan Min said as he boarded the helicopter along with Alice and his soldiers.

"And to this day she still serves him as a loyal guard dog. And one of his mighty generals of Kyrat." Tayumi said as she filled in Alice's personal life for me, but the first person I need to deal with is De Pleur.

"Thank you Tayumi, I needed the confidence to deal with those five but I'm gonna start with De Pleur. And when it comes time, I'll deal with Alice personally." I said, I wanted to make sure that my legacy here in Kyrat would be cemented by taking down the King and his army.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, another chapter done up! I'd like to thank all of you out there for supporting my work and I would like to keep the fun going by adding more cameos of those who wish to be a part of this story, if you do wish to be a part of it feel free to PM me your character's name, which side he/she is on Golden Path or Pagan Min's Army, what the character looks like and also if they're real life or anime style? And speaking of anime, I'm planning on doing another Far Cry crossover with more anime. And I have set up a poll, of which anime to crossover with Far Cry 3 or 4. So don't forget to vote and one more thing before I forget, the Astrid is the name of the ship Hoyt Volker had raided by pirates and had the crew and passengers held as hostages. And it's the co-op of Far Cry 3. So leave some reviews, and some votes. And the voting ends at the time I finish a Far Cry project. So until then, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 7: Rock And A Hard Place

(Opening A/N: Is anyone familiar with the saying, "I'm stuck between a Rock And A Hard Place?" Well that's the name of this next chapter. For Jason is going to be stuck between two decisions of either helping Amita or Sabal, both of which were hard for me to make but this was based on the decision I made in Far Cry 4...Here we go!)

For some part of me, I really wanted to bang Tayumi since Liza and I broke up. I was stuck here for a week, and I really needed someone to share love with, but right now... there still some scores needed to settled. Like Pagan Min for instance, I still want to take his throne and make myself king of Kyrat. But who would be my queen if I were to rule a country? Just then Tayumi called me over the radio I had.

"Jason, are you there by any chance?" Tayumi asked, and I held the radio in audible distance.

"Yeah, I'm here Tayumi. What's up?" I asked, I wonder what kind of news she had for me.

"There's another American who also fights for the Golden Path and he says he wishes to meet Snow White. His name is Roman, but we call him, 'Anarchist.' You should meet him when you get a chance.

Then I went to meet up with the Anarchist, he was riding and mounting on the back of a pickup truck with a .50 cal machine gun attached. He had a black and gray jolly roger ball cap, he also wore black frame glasses,

"You must be Snow White, my friends call me Anarchist. Anytime you need my help, lemme know. I'm always in touch, use this frequency if you need me." He handed me a slip of paper with his frequency code in case I need to contact him.

"I'll keep in touch!" I replied, he could prove useful in case I get into a serious pickle!

"Anyway, my golden path buddies and I need to get back to our body count on Pagan Min's army. And I'm still in the lead!" The Anarchist said as they all drove away.

We're gonna have to do a body count against one another one of these days now it seems that Amita and Sabal need my assist. As soon as I was about to reach the hut where they were planning but disputing which plan to go with, Tayumi came out looking worried.

"Oh Jason, I'm so glad you're here." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem that I can fix?" I asked, she looked at me with her sadlike gaze.

"There is, you need to pick which one of those two's plans you wish to help out with. I'll wait for you." She said as she let go of me and walked away.

I went into the hut and saw Amita and Sabal arguing like an old married couple Sabal wanted to free the caputred hostages and add more soldiers to the fight whereas Amita wanted to get the information that was on Pagan Min. As soon as I went in, both of them went out. This was a tough descion to make, so in the end...I decided to go with Sabal.

"Alright, Sabal. I put some thought into it and I'll help you out." I said, Sabal gave me a warming smile.

"Thank Kyra, you are truly worthy of calling my brother." Sabal replied, he then marked where the hostages were.

As soon as I reached the destination, Alice was there trying to make an example out of the people they captured. She had a middle aged woman with a young girl and boy. She hid her revolver behind her back, all I could do was watch in silent fear.

"Bring the Boy to me, he's the first." Alice ordered her soldiers, and without any hesitation they dragged the boy to her.

"Please, don't harm my son!" The Middle Aged woman pleaded, but her pleas were just crying on deaf ears.

She cocks the hammer on the .38 revolver, points it at the young boy, the mother screams and cries for her son, and within a matter of seconds the gun fires a bullet and kills the young boy with a direct shot between the eyes and the bullet went through his skull with blood and gray matter coming out. I felt like throwing up but instead I needed to see what was going to happen next. I clenched two fists together and gritted my teeth. She then walked over to the girl and had her look up at the ruthless general.

"You'll do nicely for my little collection of slaves. In fact, I'll enjoy taking away your innocence before I do some very bad things to you." Alice said as she had her eyes set on this young girl.

What was she planning on doing with her? Well, whatever it is...I'm not going to forgive her, Pagan Min or anyone who stands against me or the Golden Path. She then turns her attention to the grieving mother who had just lost her son . She then cocks the hammer on the pistol and points it at the middle aged woman. But this time Alice shoots the woman in the back of the skull. Killing her as well, but she spared the girl as a sign that she was going to make an example out of her. Alice dragged the girl by her hair, and placed her personal property into her car. She slammed the passenger door and threatend the girl if she did anything to defy her new mistress, that she'd send the girl to her death. She walked over to her soldiers and ordered them to keep an eye on the other hostages.

"If anyone including Jason Brody comes after these hostages, make sure you put an extra bullet in them for me!" Alice ordered with a firm tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am!" The leader replied as they went on with their daily routines.

I needed to take these motherfuckers out, and rescue the hostages. What Alice did was unacceptable in my book and I swore that if an innocent person had their life taken, then it'd be like my older brother Grant. I want to end Pagan Min and his rule of tyrrany. I found a hatchet nearby, I could use this to my advantage. As I pulled out both my machete and the hatchet, it was time to kill more of Pagan Min's soldiers. I snuck up behind one of the soldiers and planted the hatchet into his back killing him. But I wasn't done there, I snuck over to the next one and stabbed him in the chest with my machete. But there were more, One guy saw me, but it was too late...I tossed the hatchet at him and the blade connected with his skull, blood poured out of the wound and he dropped to the ground dead. Now it was time for the leader. I needed to do something "special" with him. I shot him in the knee and he dropped to the ground.

"You're not going to get any answers from me!" The leader hissed as I kneed him in the jaw and his body collapsed onto the ground.

"I have ways of making people talk my friend." I replied to the unconscious leader, now to free the hostages.  
>As soon as the hostages were freed, they gave me gifts of money as a reward for saving them. Now, what to do with the leader?<p>

"The hostages are saved Sabal, but do you think you can spare some tools and a secluded place where I can torture somebody without anyone noticing?" I asked, there was a brief pause on the other end.

"I think we can fix something up for you my brother, are you going to make a member of Pagan Min's army talk?" Sabal asked, there was a sadistic smile going across my face.

"Not only that, I'm going to send a message personally to Pagan Min himself..." I said with a bit of an evil chuckle. I can't wait to crack this guy open!

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoy this update and I warn you about the next chapter...it will have some extreme torture and I'm going to explore the dark depths of my noggin to find some horrific and painful torture techniques on the poor sap he caught! I'm going no holds barred for the violence and thanks to all who fave, follow, read, and review this story. Without you guys, this wouldn't be possible! Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you and goodnight from BloodyDemon666!)


	8. Demon Of Torture

Chapter 8: Demon Of Torture

(Opening A/N: Alright, I'm going to give one fair warning on this chapter, the following is going to have some extreme torture sequences, blood and gore, and some nudity, if you are squeamish, not liking torture, or just can't stand anyone going through this kind of hell...you've been warned, don't read if you are one of those people. But to the rest looking for a good read or an aficianado of torture/violence in chapters...then this goes out to you my friends! Also if you really want to make this dark...try adding "Where The Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers or "Secret" by The Pierces as background music.)

I walked into the room where my victim was tied up completely naked and gagged with duct tape. He was squirming around as he saw me wear some surgical like clothing. On a table were the tools I was going to use to on this poor man.

"Hmm, what do I want to start with first?" I said, I then picked up some pins and a small hammer.

With a sadistic smile on my face, I slid the pins under the fingernails along with the toenails of the victim. After the pins were set, I took the hammer and gently tapped them in deeper. This was going to spell, "Mother Of All Pain!" When I get started with him. I then took the pins and pulled up on each one of them pulling the fingernails off the finger itself!

"MHHHHMMM! MHHHHHMMMM! MHHHHHHMMMMHHMMM!" My victim screamed with the duct tape preventing him from screaming out in god awful pain.

I then picked up a cordless battery operated drill and drilled a hole in each of his hands.

"I'm not about asking questions and getting answers, I'm just torturing you as a message to that stupid king you call Pagan Min. And if you don't believe me, you see that camcorder over there? I'm taping all of this so I can send it to him as a personal "Fuck You." And I'm going to enjoy every second of making your last seconds of life a living hell." I said as I picked up a scalpel and started carving the victims chest.

After the wounds were fresh, I poured a handful of salt and smothered it all over the man's chest.

"MHHHHMMM! MHHHHHMMMM! MHHHHHHMMMMHHMMM!" He kept screaming but still muffled and there were tears of pain pouring from his eyes.

"If there's one thing I hate most, it's a fucking cry-baby. In fact, let's see if you cry out when I take away your manhood." I said as I picked up a pair of bolt cutters and placed it onto the man's family jewels.

With one mighty thrust of the bolt cutters, I snipped away his manhood as it was on the ground in a bloody mess. Looks like my victim is about to drift in and out. I then took a knife and stabbed his leg.

"Hey! Look at me! I ain't done with you yet! We still got a bit more to go before you die by my hands." I added, with the bolt cutters still in hand, I then started cutting off his toes, one by bloody one.

I then tossed the bolt cutters aside, and picked up a chainsaw. This was my favorite part of the torture.

"MHHHHHHMMMMHHMMM!" Sound's like he didn't want to have the chainsaw put to him.

Well, that's too fucking bad. I revved the chainsaw as it roared to life and I cut off the left leg, followed by the right arm, and finally for the icing on the cake...the head. Blood gushed out of the body like a bloody fountain. I've never really had this much fun since...ever! I placed the decapitated head in a box, and placed the rest of the body parts into some sulfuric acid along with some other "Special" ingredients to dispose of the body faster.

"Jason, are you there?" Sabal said on the radio, I just stepped out for some fresh air.

"I hear you Sabal, what's going on?" I asked, this was going to be interesting...

"How goes the torture?" Sabal asked, I really had a blast killing this fuck tard.

"The victim is dead, and I will need someone to send the tape of my torture sequence along with the head of my kill to Pagan Min as a personal "Fuck You" to him." I said, I wonder what kind of response am I going to get out of Pagan Min?

"It shall be done at once my brother." Sabal replied, then the head and the tape were sent to Pagan Min.

As soon as Pagan Min opened the box and found the bloody decapitated head, he could only shiver in disgust.

"We gave food to monkeys and they threw their shit at us." Pagan Min said, and he also found the tape reading, "From Jason, With Love."

As he played the tape and it recorded all the scenes that I had captured on it and showed how messed up I can be in such horrific and yet gruesome situations.

"Is there something wrong King Pagan?" Alice said as she walked into Pagan Min's office.

"No, no, Alice. I'm just seeing how artful our young American friend Jason Brody can be. May I ask what you are doing right now?" Pagan Min asked his loyal female general.

"I'm breaking in one of the girls that I snagged from a village. So far the process might be slow...but with time, she'll learn her place." Alice answered, this put a smile on the king's face.

"You are the girl with the golden touch Alice, I'll be sure to get a glimpse of you at work one of these times." Pagan Min said as Alice headed back to break in her new slave.

(A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. And sorry for not updating in a while. Had too many projects on the brain and work is a real grind. But this, by far...is my most artistic chapter yet. But don't say I didn't warn you about the torture! I really had to dig through my inner psycho and try to pull out some deep dark torture. Anyway leave a review if you get a chance! Would really like the feedback, and keep those faves and follows coming! Without you the readers, this project wouldn't be possible! Thank you and until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	9. Invictus

Chapter 9: Invictus

(Opening A/N: Attention all anime fans! I'm holding a poll on my profile, for another Far Cry project, right now, it's a tie between Bleach and Highschool DXD with two votes a piece. Plus the voting will continue from now until I can finish one of my Far Cry projects! And They are "Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries," "Jason Brody's Future Diary," "Desperados Of Fairy Tail," and last but not least "The Battle of Two kings" Vote soon guys, and this chapter will contain a lemon, so enjoy!)

Tayumi joined me for a little one on one time, we needed to catch up on what happened after Bangkok.

"After we jumped out of the plane, we were captured by a group of pirates and their leader Vaas was holding us hostage and he was planning on selling us off as sex slaves." I informed Tayumi, she looked at my left arm and noticed that I lost a finger as well.

"Jason, there's something I need to ask of you, it's about my older step sister. Noore Najjar, she was forced to work for Pagan Min. And she was forced to run the Shanath Arena. If you could before you do what you do to her, could you at least comfort her before she dies?" Tayumi asked me, I then took her hand and ensured her that I will do whatever I can to help her.

"For you, I'm even willing to give you my life Tayumi." I said as she embraced me in a hug then we both locked lips with each other.

But unbeknownst to me, she drugged me with a syringe to the stomach and I blacked out. I wasn't mad at her for doing it, but consider it more like tough love though. As soon as I came to, I was completely naked and had my wrists tied together with rope. There was a couple of topless guards guiding me into the arena. I was getting bored and needed more people to kill anyway, naked or not...I enjoy killing and I wanted to be by Tayumi's side.

"People of Shanath! I bring to you another sacrifice, an American who is fighting for the terrorists. He slaughters innocent women and children! Now he's come to Shanath to kill again!" Noore proclaimed as they knew that Snow White was about to unleash.

"If you get these ropes off of my wrists, I'll put on the best best motherfucking show anyone has ever seen." I said, she then untied the ropes and I was geared up as ever to get this dog and horse murder show started.

"There's a machete in the sand, use it if you want to have a fighting chance." Noore informed me, I don't need to be told how to take a human life but at least I have a weapon.

I jumped into the sandy ground of the arena, as I pulled out a machete. This was going to be fun! The first round was going to be a cake walk, they always are. The doors opened revealing wolves and soldiers, One wolf tried to attack me but I made short work of it by stabbing it with the machete. Whereas the other wolves were attacking other contestants. But in able to win Tayumi's heart, I need to go through Noore. As soon as one of the contestants dropped their AK47, I ran over and picked it up.

"Now to put on a motherfucking show." I said to myself, the audience were throwing first aid kits, explosives, bullets, and weapons for me to use.

After I was stocked up, it was time for more ass kicking. I shot one contestant in the head and his lifeless corpse dropped to the sandy ground. I then finished off the wolves with a flurry of bullets and ended the first round. Everybody was cheering for me and the slaughter I commited.

"So it seems that Jason Brody can handle himself in the first round, let's see if he can handle round 2." Noore announced, I was getting in the zone.

"Bring on the next round!" I shouted, and the doors opened showing more men, but this time panthers.

Just like the previous round, It was time for me to kill for the fucking hell of it. One panther tried to jump on me but I managed to put a bullet into the predator before it made a meal out of me. Here in the Shanath arena, there are no teams, no allies, it's every man for himself. One guy was pinning down others, so it was time for me to deploy the takedown. I stabbed the man in the back with my machete and killed him, I then took his pistol and shot the remaining contestants ending round 2. Just like before, the audience was cheering for this modern day gladiator sport. Now it was time for round 3, and I was having a fire lit in my soul.

"Now it's time fo the third round, let's see how this American can handle himself." Noore announced, I felt my adrenaline kick into overdrive.

"C'mon baby, light my fire." I said, as the doors opened once again, this time there were bears.

I tossed a molotov at one of the bears as it caught fire and it started to swing for the fences with it's sharp claws like Freddy Kruger from A Nightmare On Elm Street. It took out one of the contestants with it's powerful paw and I tossed another molotov for good measure and it died from the flames. There was a bomber using the same tactic so I shot him and he caught on fire. He started running around so I shot him right in the head. There was another bear that needed to be dealt with and it took care of the rest of the contestants. So I tossed a grenade and it took it full blast. But it only did a small amount of damage, so with my AK47, I started wasting bullets on it until the bear died from the lead I shot into it. Thus ends round 3.

"It won't be long now, now it's time for the fourth round. Let's see if the gods are on his side." Noore Announced yet again, there had to be and end to this.

"I could go all night!" I shouted to the masses, reasurring myself knowing what was at stake. The heart of my true lover, Tayumi.

The doors opened and it was just all contestants. Now it was time for Snow White to take center stage. I shot one guy right in the chest and it blew a hole through his heart. I then tossed another grenade as it killed three more men in the blast and injured one I ran over to the injured man and shot hi clean through the head. Now it was down to two opponents. I snuck up behind one and stabbed him in the chest and I took his knife and tossed it at the other killing him as well. Round four has just concluded.

"We have saved the best for last, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for, let the final round commence!" Noore announced, and I was going to walk away from all of this with a total amount of bloody enlightenment!

"INVICTUS!" I shouted as it was my battlecry, everybody in the audience started chanting the word as if to rally behind me.

The front doors opened to reveal a pair heavy machine gunners carrying a pair of PKM light machine guns and some foot soldiers. I picked up some more explosive materials and tossed a molotov between the two as they caught fire. I need to focus on the brutes before dealing with the small fry soldiers. I could really use a Z93 anti tank rifle right about now, but the crowd didn't have one so I decided to toss a grenade at both of the brutes and it miracously killed the both of them. Now it was time to deal with the other and end this little show. I stabbed one with my machete, killed another using my AK, tossed a molotov burning another two, and killed the last one with a throwing knife. Everybody was cheering for me, and it was like I was reborn. I decided to head to Noore's office completely naked, and she was sitting on her desk.

"Did adding the whole murdering of women and children thing cross a line, Jason?" Noore asked as she was sitting on her desk.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for lighting a fire I once had, and I wish to thank you the best way I knew how." I replied as I walked over to her and we both started to lock lips.

I then removed whatever clothes Noore had as she was waiting for this moment to escalate. I felt the blood rush downstairs as I was getting into this moment. Noore had her arms wrapped around my neck, and I was ready for this moment. Noore had a nice pair of breasts which made her look so beautiful as a woman leading a bloodthirsty arena. I plunged myself deep into Noore who arched herself to heighten the pleasure.

"Just seeing you take on other men like that, it was enough for me to want you Jason." Noore said as she was wanting more of me.

I placed my hands onto her hips, and started to thrust deep inside of her, the sound of skin on skin could be heard throughout her office space. We both started to sweat from the amount of lust we shared amongst one another. But this was Tayumi's wish, one day I hope to share this passion with her. I could feel myself on the verge of climaxing. I couldn't hold back anymore, I released all of my lust into Noore as she just laid there as a hot mess with my seed flowing out of her.

"I'll hope to see you around Noore." I said as I exited the office and I got dressed again. As soon as I got out, I was greeted by Tayumi.

"So how did it go with my sister?" Tayumi asked, she then noticed that I was still sweating.

"It went well, couldn't ask for it any other way." I said, meanwhile with Pagan Min...he was watching Alice take care of one of her slaves.

"Remember this, you are my slave, and I am your mistress. Is that clear?" Alice asked the naked and scared girl.

She nodded as a tear came streaking down her face. What did she do to deserve that kind of punishment?

"Alice, do you have a moment?" Pagan Min asked his left hand woman.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My king, I just finished with my current slave." Alice replied over the radio. She then heads into Pagan Min's chamber where she met with the King of Kyrat.

"I know this is kinda off topic, but I was watching you handle those girls and it looks like you're losing your touch is there something wrong?" Pagan Min asked her, she wanted him so bad.

"Actually King Pagan, I wanted to share my first time with you." Alice said, this was a total shock to him. "I know I won't be anything like Ishwari, but I still wanted to be with you since you bought me from Vaas and Hoyt." She also added.

"What about Yuma?" Pagan Min asked, she didn't even care about Yuma Lao.

"The only person I wanted to be with is you, King Pagan." Alice said as she walks up to Pagan Min and kisses him.

(A/N: sorry for cutting off here guys, but I need to come to a stopping point and I gotta work, so if anyone is interested in the Pagan/Alice lemon, let me know via review or PM. I'll be sure to add it if you folks want. Also, "Invictus" is Latin for "Invincible" just a little FYI by the way. Thanks to Badi-Otaku for her awesome reviews, and thanks to all of those all around the world for faving and following my work. Keep 'em coming and keep those reviews coming, I need more input! Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
